


"Babe"

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: You and Hanzo were slowly getting serious. You guys weren't quite ready to tell everyone yet but a slip of the tongue can change everything.





	"Babe"

Things between you and Hanzo had been moving slow, but you didn't mind at all. You were both happy with the pace your relationship was moving, but you had yet to mention it to anyone else on the team, you were worried they would make a big deal out of it so the two of you decided to wait until “the right moment”.

 

At first you were worried he was embarrassed or even ashamed of his relationship with you.

 

“I'm not ashamed of you, love. I'm just not ready to bring it up with everyone yet. This is the first time I feel I've found something beautiful and meaningful, I don't want to somehow ruin it,” he explained to you after you expressed your concerns. You couldn't help but swoon at his response and give him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

It had been a couple of months at least at this point and you were slightly worried at the lack of perception from your teammates. How had they not noticed the two of you hanging out so often? How had they not noticed that Hanzo walked you to your room and not coming back back out some nights? In any case, you were glad and you knew Hanzo was definitely glad. He would never hear the end of it when Genji found out and he had to mentally prepare himself. Cute.

 

Lately, you'd taken to calling him “babe”. The first time you said it he stopped in his tracks and blushed, his face turning a cute shade of crimson.

 

“Aww, embarrassed, babe?” You teased, “there's no one around.”

 

You'd taken to doing it as often as possible. In private of course, if anyone overheard you, he'd never forgive you. (Except a quick ‘I'm sorry for my loud mouth’ session would probably do the trick).

 

One morning you were seated in the mess hall with Tracer, McCree and Lùcio chatting about your upcoming mission and munching on a bagel. Hanzo entered the hall and mumbled a 'good morning’ in the general direction of your table.

 

“Morning, babe!” You chirped back.

 

Oh no.

 

You froze and the room went awfully quiet. Your eyes widened, not daring to look up from your bagel. You sensed him bristle, heard a small huff and heard him storm out of the cafeteria. You felt everybody’s eyes on you and you sighed, dropping your bagel back onto your plate.

 

“Well, tha-“

 

“Shut up, Jesse,” you snapped, not letting him finish whatever stupid comment you’re sure he was about to make.

 

You left the cafeteria, feeling everyone’s eyes boring into your back.

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo, please wait,” you called after him. You jogged and caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face you.

 

“What the hell was that?” he asked you, ears and cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment.

 

“It just slipped out,” you explained. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Besides, we were gonna tell them really soon anyway, right?”

 

“That’s not how it was meant to happen,” he sighed.

 

He looked at you and saw in your eyes how bad you felt.

 

“It’s alright, blossom. You are right, we were going to tell them soon. And besides, now everyone’s knows you are mine.”

 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. You looked up at him and smiled, giving him a quick peck. He blushed again and took your hand, leading him to your room.

 

You were totally in for it.


End file.
